


Ignore Me If You See Me 'Cause I Just Don't Give A Shit

by theydonotmove



Series: The City is At War [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theydonotmove/pseuds/theydonotmove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hank first comes to Westchester High, he's worried he'll come across the same sort of homophobia that drove him from his last school. That is until he learns the school is run by the very rich, and very promiscuous, and very pansexual Charles Xavier. Now Hank's challenge is ducking Charles' advances and the wrath of his jealous boyfriend, Erik.</p><p>(TLDR: XMFC is Skins and the goal is to turn Hank into Tony.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal for the prompt: 
> 
> "They are little terrors, really. Charles is brilliant but quite obviously pays no attention in class, opting instead to doodle on his papers and text his boyfriend. Erik is sullen and dangerous, and all the teachers are half convinced he'll kill them all someday, but there's never any proof, and even if there was, they'd be too scared to show it. They are obnoxiously all over each other, as well, sneaking out to Charles' car to hook up, or the bathrooms, or the corners and cupboards.
> 
> Charles is rich and his parents are constantly absent, so he always throws gigantic parties, the sort that overreactive news stations couldn't even begin to dream up. Drugs, sex, drinking, property damage, the whole enchilada. 
> 
> Just something in a world where they are terrible people with little to no consequences.
> 
> Make them bad. Really bad."
> 
> http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19267580#t19267580

“Hey, do you, uh, think you could help me here? I don’t think I’ll get the whole lab done by myself before the bell.”

It was Hank’s first day at Westchester High and his first mistake had been selecting the desk at the back of the room for second period Chem. He had chosen the seat for two reasons. One, he figured the teacher would be less likely to spot him there and therefore less likely to drag him to the front of the room to introduce himself like the disaster in Mactaggart’s first period English. And two, well, Hank was regretting reason number two even if his lab partner was looking up at him with stunningly blue eyes through the chestnut locks of hair that perpetually fell in his eyes. 

Hank was just now seeing their colour since the boy hadn’t looked up from his iPhone all period.

He licked his cherry lips and smirked at Hank.

Hank might have shivered a bit if he wasn’t so pissed. 

“Why?” asked the boy.

“‘W-why?’” Who the fuck did this kid think he was? “Because we have to c-complete the lab before the period ends.”

“Why?”

Hank just gaped at him this time.

“You already know the outcome,” the boy continued, reaching for Hank’s lab sheet. He pointed to the bottom of the page. “You’ve even completed the conclusion section.”

“Well, yes, because this experiment only has one outcome, but, but we still need to time the reactions to do the proper ... What are you doing?”

The boy had begun to write out random times across the lab sheet. Hank watched in wonder as he completed each equation quickly in his head and wrote down the results. Hank took the sheet and checked the calculations. His math was perfect. 

“But the data is incorrect!”

The boy just smirked in that sexy way again and turned back to his phone.

~~

“You should go for it.” Typical Raven. Okay, Hank had only known the girl a few hours (she had ‘saved’ him from the Mactaggert disaster, “If I promise to show him around today will you make him stop talking?”) but he had already come to expect that when he complained about his slack off lab partner her solution would be ‘you should fuck him.’

“Are you even listening, the guy bugs the crap out of me. Besides, I don’t think that’s a very good idea.” He mumbled the last bit. Coming out at his last school had ... well it was the reason his family had moved in the first place. He hadn’t even told Raven, she just sort of knew in some freaky way of hers. Maybe she just thought everyone was gay. 

Hank didn’t deny it only because he had seen Raven give Angel a kiss goodbye after gym.

“Hank, Westchester is not a school where you get beat up for being gay. Well, unless you look at my brother the wrong way.”

Ah, homophobic brother. That’s why Raven was so adamant about this.

“‘Cause his boyfriend will kill you.” Or not.

“Who’s his boyfriend?”

“Wow, you’ve been here an entire half a day and you don’t know who my brother’s boyfriend is? That’s gotta be some sort of record.”

“I don’t even know who your brother is.”

“Oh don’t worry about that, you’ll know them when you see them.”

Hank had no idea what she meant by that so he just shut up and followed her into the courtyard for lunch.

The Westchester courtyard doubled as a second cafeteria, complete with teachers patrolling on the outskirts. The latter was only odd because even the teachers seemed to be pointedly looking anywhere but at the concrete table at the centre of the courtyard. A boy - he looked to be a senior - sat backward on one of the benches, long jean clad legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back against the table. He had a lit cigarette dangling from the long fingers of his right hand. 

All the other tables were filled - the jock table, the nerd table, a table filled with assorted stoners and artsy kids that Raven sat them down at - but the smoker’s table was empty. It was less like he was being ignored and more like everyone else was painfully aware of his presence. No one stared or abandoned their own conversations, but even the most engrossed groups of friends sent glances over their shoulder as if to see that the boy was still there. That he was still doing nothing.

They were nervous, they were in awe, Hank could see why.

Raven hadn’t spoken since they sat down and she had hissed that Hank hadn’t seen yet. Hank had wondered what she meant by that until he noticed Raven’s friends stifling giggles and glancing between Hank and the boy at the centre table. Was this the brother? Brother’s boyfriend? 

Hank half listened to Raven’s friends’ conversation -- apparently there was going to be a party at Raven’s this weekend to commiserate the start of term -- and waited to see what the deal with this mysterious boyfriend was. 

Soon Hank’s lab partner stepped out into the courtyard, looking just as uncaringly gorgeous as he had a few hours earlier. He ran a hand through his thick hair and Hank couldn’t help but lick his lips a bit. Hank was just about to call out to him when he noticed the direction the boy was walking, sorry, swaggering. The brunette was swinging his slim hips right toward the centre table.

Hank gaped as the smoker’s permanent scowl lifted a little bit on the others boys approach only to return when the cigarette was lifted directly from his lips. Hank felt a little relieved, maybe his lab partner just didn’t stand for smoking, maybe his swagger was just confident authority not even the teachers had -- yeah right. Even as he thought it Hank knew he was reaching. The boy simply raised the cigarette to his own lips, took a drag, flicked it to the side without putting it out, and climbed crotch first into the taller boy’s lap. 

The smoker buried a hand in chestnut hair, forcing the boy’s head back and up, and ...

And it suddenly looked like they were trying to eat each other’s faces. 

It would have been disgusting if it weren’t so damn sexy.

“Okay, now you’re officially a Westchester student.” Huh? The red-eyed -- and haired -- kid, Sean, continued in a hushed tone, “The blonde that looks like he’s about to eat your puppy and like it, that’s Erik Lehnsherr, resident bad-boy. Even the teachers are scared of him.”

“Rumour has it he slept with half the faculty at his old school and had to transfer when he couldn’t fuck the other half into being quiet about it,” Angel added from her place under Raven’s arm.

“He was fourteen when he moved here!” Raven’s exasperation said this was an old topic.

“Exactly, he hadn’t quite grown enough that the other half saw what they were missing.” Raven smacked her in the arm. “What? Look at him now. I’d tap that.”

“Anyway. The lush trying to meld himself to Lehnsherr’s body through their clothes is my brother, Charles Xavier.” 

“Xavier? As in Xavier BioMed?” Hank knew about X-Med, he had planned to intern there when he got to college. He also knew about the family. They were filthy fucking rich.

“As in inbred old money WASP wet dream,” put in ... Alec? ... the other blonde kid.

“Hey, I resemble that remark,” said Raven.

Now that Hank looked at her, she did. The $200 Guess jeans seemed to be a common splurge among the girls of Westchester, so Hank had overlooked those before. He hadn’t noticed the real Prada bag, however, or the diamonds in the silver R that hung around her neck. 

Raven didn’t dress like she was trying to be vain or snobby, more like the clothes she was wearing happened to be expensive. Charles, on the other hand. Hank looked back to where Lehnsherr had a possessive grip in the back pocket of low slung designer jeans and another hand up the front of Charles’ too tight black Hugo tee. Charles definitely wanted the attention that came from being fantastically wealthy. And an entirely different sort of attention from Lehnsherr if the little mewling sounds coming from him were any measure. 

Hank tore his gaze away and asked Raven about her necklace.

“Present from Charles,” she said. “Said a girl shouldn’t turn sixteen without a man giving her something sparkly and expensive.” 

Hank just raised his eyebrows and turned to either Armando or Darwin (the others seemed to call him both indiscriminately, but Hank wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to, let alone what the kid’s actual name was), who was now saying, “Our point is that it’s damn near impossible to get through a day in this place without watching those two dry hump --”

“-- Dry if you’re lucky,” muttered other blonde kid -- Allen? 

“And this means you’re officially a Westchester ... ian? Westchesterite? ...” 

Sean mumbled off and Darwando (Armawin?) offered a very dry “Congrats.”

The rest of lunch passed enjoyably enough. Sean and Darwin -- he had told Hank to call him -- discussed contacting some guy named Janos for their next batch of weed, Alex -- apparently -- asked Hank polite questions about himself and didn’t really listen to the half answers given in return, and Raven and Angel giggled together, kissing occasionally.

Hank couldn’t stop himself from looking back to the centre table from time to time. With five minutes left for lunch Charles and Lehnsherr still hadn’t untangled themselves, though they had at some point lit another cigarette and were alternating between tonguing each other and shotgunning the smoke. Lehnsherr had his leather jacket off, dropped forgotten behind Charles, and was wearing a rather startling shade of purple underneath. Not what you’d expect from the type, but somehow Lehnsherr made even the pseudo-feminine hue look sexydangerous. 

Charles’ shirt was rucked up past his abs and when Lehnsherr pushed it a few inches higher and leant down to suck at the pert nipple he revealed, Charles let out a pornographic moan and one of the teachers finally stepped forward slightly and cleared his throat. Lehnsherr licked at the nipple one more time, causing Charles’ eyes to flutter shut, and moved up so he could peer his ocean green eyes over the other boy’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Mr. Stryker?” He sounded almost innocent. Stryker floundered for a moment giving Lehnsherr enough time to roll his eyes and stand up with Charles still in his arms. He kissed the other boy sweetly on the cheekbone and let him onto his own feet gently. Charles immediately bent down to pick up his boyfriend’s jacket -- ass gloriously on display -- and threw it over his shoulders without using the sleeves like a cheerleader with her boyfriend’s letterman jacket.

“I think he wants us to leave, darling.”

“Hmm,” said Lehnsherr. He leaned in close, pressing his entire body against Charles‘ back. He spoke in a stage whisper, “I guess I just have to fuck you in the janitor’s closet.” He shoved Charles a little in the right direction and they left Stryker still looking rather like a fish, shouting too late after them “--Not on school property!”

As they passed, Hank swears Charles didn’t rake his eyes down Hanks body, gaze landing in his lap. Swears Charles couldn’t have seen that he was more than half hard in his khakis, that Charles didn’t send him a lascivious wink behind Lehnsherr’s back when the latter grabbed his hand to pull him toward the nearest closet.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day’s Chemistry class was pure hell.

Charles was wearing a deep blue button down with one more button undone than was strictly decent. The tag on the inside of his collar said Armani. The shirt was left untucked over illegally tight black jeans, also Armani (Hank knew this because Charles kept bending off his lab stool to reach his bag and his shirt would slip up revealing how the fabric of his pants pulled tight across his ass and also the tag above the pocket), and knee high leather boots of all things. 

The boots just screamed so many things. They shrieked “I’m queer” in such a way that would have got him seriously injured at Hank’s old school. They shouted “I’m really fucking rich and didn’t blink at the price tag for ridiculous shoes.” But they also yelled “Come fuck me. Come fuck me and it will be loud and dirty and when we’re through my boyfriend can chop you into little tiny bits and feed you to emperor penguins.” 

Around this point Hank stopped the boots’ soliloquy. There was, um, equations to be done. Innocent equations that involve no penguins of any kind. Well, except the ones in the textbook’s example -- oh, is that where he got that?

“Hank.” Charles said his name like it was an entire fucking paragraph. Like he didn’t even expect Hank to respond.

He leaned over on his stool and placed a hand on Hank’s thigh. “What do you have for question five?” He leaned further into Hank’s space to peer at his workbook. 

“How can you be on five, you’ve hardly ...” Hank was going to say that Charles hadn’t actually began any work this class, but Charles hand had begun slow circles on Hank’s thigh, traveling both upward and closer to his inner thigh.

Charles looked for all the world like nothing was happening. He babbled away about the theory behind the equation they were supposed to be learning today (all of which was correct some distant, not sexually charged portion of Hank noted), all the while feeling up Hank under the desk. Charles leaned close into Hank’s ear and started reciting the answers to the equations he hadn’t touched, in numerical order, and Hank realized that even that distant conscious part of him was sexually charged. Damn math was sexy.

Penguin. Food.

Hank pulled away abruptly and said, “I think we really ought to be doing our own work, Charles.”

Charles just smiled sweetly and removed his hand, “I like when you say my name.”

They worked in silence for a while. Well, Hank worked, Charles seemed to be drawing something lewd on his paper. 

Eventually Charles said, “Why don’t you come out for a smoke with me?”

“I don’t smoke.”

“No time like the present to try something new. Come on, you deserve to relax,” he slid a hand up Hank’s bicep, “and I get all antsy unless I have something to suck on.” 

“I don’t want to skip out on class.” I don’t want to die.

“C’mon, Shaw never notices when I leave class.”

“More likely he doesn’t care. He will, however, notice and care if his new student tries to slip out. Besides we have to start the lab soon, are you going to help me today or no?”

Charles cocked his head to the side and said in that condescending tone often mistaken for sympathy that one might use to inform a child her canary just died because she held it too tight, “That second one, I should think.”

Charles was sliding out of his seat when Shaw himself came over to their lab table. 

“How is today’s classwork coming, gentlemen?”

“Swimmingly. Hank and I were just considering a smoke break. Don’t mind if we slip out for a minute or two, do you, Sebastian? There’s a chap.” He said the last bit in the canary tone, patting their teacher on the forearm. He gripped Hank around the bicep with the other hand and pulled him to his feet.

“I most certainly do mind, Mr. Xavier. Now sit down.” Hank sat down. “You are walking a fine line in my classroom and I will not tolerate this devil-may-care attitude any longer.”

“My my, Sebastian,” Charles began, smirk growing ever wider, “a bit testy today aren’t we? Am I going to have to help you find a fresh pussy to fuck?” He lowered his voice, shifted his gaze from side to side. “Or do you have your eye on another student?”

Charles ignored Shaw’s widening eyes and barely controlled fury in favour of checking the text he just received.

“Ah, seems Erik could do with a good fuck as well. I’ll just get out of your hair then, ta!”

He picked up his bag (also Armani) and strolled out of the classroom lighting up as he went. Just as he breached the threshold he called over his shoulder in a puff of smoke, “Maybe you should try cock, Sebastian. God knows something needs to loosen up your ass.”

~~

The first thing Erik says is, “Shit, Charles, did ‘Gio throw up on you?”

He’s leaning against Charles’ cherry red ferrari in his leather and biker boots. He still has his gloves on, helmet tucked under his arm. His Ducati -- cherry red to match -- is parked in its usual place to the left of the ferrari, still warm. 

Charles may have said that a girl needs something to glitter on her sixteenth, but a boy -- well, Erik already had something powerful thrumming between his legs - and by that Charles meant himself - but Charles knew how to treat his man and Erik had gotten his Duke. His baby. 

“I had a special brand of mindfuckery to attend to this morning, my love.” He sauntered forward until he was pressing Erik up against the car with his whole body. Erik placed his helmet on the roof and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

“Of the deliciously fuckable, yet desperately unattainable variety?” He looked down at Charles’ shirt and undid yet another button very slowly.

“As if I need anything but you to make me appear unattainable.” Erik bowed his head down Charles’ neck and sucked a mark onto the pale flesh there. Point proven. “Sometimes I expect you to piss on me to mark your territory.”

“You’d like it, you kinky little bastard,” Erik mumbled into Charles’ throat.

“I’ll try anything once,” Charles conceded. Erik curved one perfect eyebrow. 

“Did you know your boots are screaming, ‘Come fuck me’? They’re being rather loud about it.”

“Yes, that was rather the point, dear.” Erik hummed and undid the rest of the buttons of Charles’ shirt, sliding it off to gingerly drape it across the Duke. Then he turned and opened the ferrari’s driver door. Charles placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. “On the hood.”

Erik, with another raise of an eyebrow, stripped off his gloves, jacket, and soon had Charles bent over the ferrari’s curves - pants around his knees, boots still on, Erik’s own pants simply undone and cock slipped out - right there in the damn school parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn’t until Hank’s third day, Wednesday, that he discovered he had a class with Lehnsherr. To be fair, Hank was sure that Lehnsherr didn’t go to most of his classes, it was just ... This class was the period directly after lunch and Hank knew exactly what Lehnsherr had been doing at that time of day all week that wasn’t History of the 20th Century. 

Ten minutes into the class Lehnsherr wandered in without any books and took the seat behind Hank.

“Nice of you to joins us, Erik,” the teacher’s voice came from the front.

Lehnsherr put one leg up on his desk and pulled a zippo from his pocket, flicking it on and off and playing with the flame. Hendry went back to his lecture. 

Unfortunately, Hank knew why Erik was late today as well. He had practically ran through the boy in his haste to get out of Chem -- Charles was wearing a see-through shirt today. See-through. It was barely an item of clothing, just a black translucent casing for well muscled shoulder blades and nipples darkened by the fabric. -- Lehnsherr hadn’t even looked at Hank when they collided, just kept on his beeline to Charles. The second he reached the back of the classroom he threw the other boy down on Hank’s lab table (it couldn’t be Charles’ if Charles never did a lab on it) and climbed on top of him. 

Half their clothing was gone before the class - and Shaw - had even filed out for lunch.

“Pssst.” What? Lehnsherr was not trying to get his attention. “Pssst. Hey, kid.” Hank turned around. Oh no. Oh, no no no no no. “Can I see your notes?” Once again, what? “I missed the first ten minutes. Let me catch up?” Hank started breathing again.

“Um, sure.” Hank handed back the six subject notebook he used for everything. He could keep up with Hendry long enough for Lehnsherr to read over ten minutes worth of Hank’s tiny detailed chicken scratch. He’d need to set aside some time later to flesh out the notes he’ll just have in point form for this interval. Gods, even Hank thought Hank was the worst sort of nerd.

Thirty seconds later, Lehnsherr handed the notebook back and raised his hand. Hank tried to ask him how he had read that quickly, but Lehnsherr ignored him entirely. 

Hendry paused in his discussion of the Second World War and called on Erik.

“Mr. Hendry, this subject is a little sensitive for me. May I please be excused for the remainder of the discussion?”

“Yes, of course, Erik. I understand how this portion of the course can be upsetting to someone of your particular background. You’re excused. Please come to see me before class tomorrow and I’ll assign you some alternate homework.”

“I will. Thank you, sir.” Lehnsherr stood and leaned into Hank as he passed. “And thank you, Hank.” Lehnsherr grinned and Hank felt like the room got colder. He didn’t move for at least five minutes after Lehnsherr had left.

Fuck, his notes! 

~~

 

“I’m going to die and you have to help me not.”

“Help you not die.”

“Yes!”

“I’m going to need a little more here, Hank” 

Raven hadn’t asked questions when Hank had dragged her from her lunch table on Thursday the second he found her, just commented “Oooh, Hank, how’d you know I like it rough.”

“It may have come up in passing,” Angel said, then yelled after them, “Ride her hard, Hank, just don’t put her away wet!” 

Hank thrust his notebook at her across the desk Raven had sat them down at in Mactaggart’s empty classroom. 

He hadn’t noticed it until Chem. Maybe he should be relieved he was granted one last night to spend with his family where the threat of death wouldn’t spurn awkward goodbyes. He’d much rather spend those moments watching bad TV in silence than hugging and crying and making amends. 

Raven’s eyes widened when she saw it. 

Hank had know about the first part. Charles had leaned across him in the see-through shirt to write his phone number and a small heart in the margins of Hank’s binder. Hank had been too distracted to even object. But he hadn’t see the addition until he was sitting alone in Chem today. Charles was absent, luckily (Hank had watched from the field during Gym as Charles waved his ass and a 40 of vodka at Lehnsherr and led him under the bleachers), so he didn’t see Hank almost faint when he read “And what are you planning to do with this, McCoy? - E.L.” scrawled beneath the number. 

“Shit, Hank, what are you doing with Charles’ phone number?!”

“I didn’t ask for it! He just grabbed my book and wrote it in.”

“When were you even talking to him?” 

“In Chemistry, yesterday.”

“But Charles is in AP Chem, you have to be a senior with like a zillion percent in Chem 12 already to get in. They never take juniors. You must be a freaking genius!”

Hank blushed a bit at that.

“S’not really the point.”

“Wait, Charles is the lab partner I told you to go fuck? Oh, God, Hank, for your sake I hope you didn’t take that advice.”

“No, I didn’t! But he keeps ...” He trailed off. How do you explain to someone that their brother acted like they want to rip off your clothes and use you as a scratching post.

“Oh, I imagine he does. How did Erik get a hold of this then?”

“He asked to read over my notes in History. I never thought -- It wasn’t even turned to the same page.”

“Oh, Hank. Oh, my fluffy little Henry. They’re fucking with you. This is what they do. How else would Erik even know to look there?”

Hank didn’t know, but Lehnsherr had seen him with Charles hanging on him at the end of class yesterday - part of the reason Hank had bolted - maybe he was looking for some evidence. He just nodded, but apparently didn’t look very convincing. Raven rolled her eyes. 

“Would you feel better if we made it known you have a date for the party tomorrow night?”

“I wasn’t really planning on going. And, besides, Raven, I’m already terrified of what Lehnsherr’s going to do to me, I don’t need to see what Charles is capable of if he thinks I’m dating his sister.”

“No, Hank, you’re going.” Hank couldn’t have argued with that tone if he tried. “And I didn’t mean me. Alex.”

“I thought he was dating Darwin.”

“Sometimes, yeah. But they communicate non-verbally so much that sometimes they forget to entertain each other in ways that don’t involve the back seat of Armando’s car. They’re in a bored phase and Sean’s in a straight phase so no one’s fucking and everyone is bored. Chances are Sean will get plowed enough tomorrow to shift on the Kinsey again and he always goes for Darwin, never Alex. So there. Alex is free, Darwin won’t mind, and Charles won’t kick your ass for it. Problem solved.” Hank opened his mouth but Raven cut him off with, “And Erik was never going to kick your ass in the first place so just calm the fuck down. We’re going to have fun tomorrow.”

“... Yes, ma’am.”


	4. Chapter 4

God, his jeans were tight.

Raven had dragged Hank shopping after school on Friday after a glance at his closet and Hank’s refusal to borrow something of her brother’s.

(“Yeah, because wearing his clothes will give his boyfriend reason not to kill me.”)

They found him the sinfully tight pants, crisp white button down, and a grey blazer. Hank had thought he almost looked respectful until Raven untucked his shirt, undid the top two buttons and cuffs, and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows. He refused to pop his collar but there was nothing he could do about the fact that the buttons on the shirt stopped so high that anytime he shifted a triangle of skin was exposed on his stomach. Hank tried one last “I can’t afford this” ditch effort to wear his own clothes, but Raven just waved it off with a platinum card between manicured fingers. 

After that Raven selected what Hank supposed could be called a dress, but that he also had the urge to shove in his pocket in case he had to sneeze. 

(“I had an outfit picked out already, but the noise Erik was making when Charles fucked him this morning is probably still echoing through the house - I know, I wouldn’t have pegged him for a screamer either - and I am NOT going back in there without back up and the promise of alcohol and by that time the party will be started already.”)

So that’s why neither of them had bothered to show at school today. 

From the mall Raven drove them to pick up Alex - and made the boys sit together in the back seat like she was a chauffeur - and then Angel - it took very loud throat clearing to make them stop making out long enough to actually drive. Angel was wearing, if possible, even less fabric than Raven and Alex was in a simple jeans, tee, and chucks. Hank had to admit he looked delicious.

They arrived at the - holy fuck - massive house around seven-thirty and Raven immediately dragged Angel inside to get a head start on the binge drinking. Alex opened Hank’s door for him - aw - and then leaned against the side of the car, staring over to one of the doors of the house.

“Your first Xavier party. You’ll never be the same, Hank.”

Hank followed Alex’s gaze to where Darwin was buying a bag of weed from a latino guy a few years older than them.

“You sure this is okay? I mean you and Darwin --”

“Me and Darwin are just fine. We’re not even fighting. We’re taking a breather, it’s what we do.” Hank actually believed him, Alex was genuinely stating fact. “And I know for a fact he’s going to try and seduce Sean back to our team tonight. I was just thinking about how much I’ve got on me and what Janos will give me for it, come on.” He grabbed Hank by the hand and pulled him over to Darwin. The boy didn’t even flinch at the sight of their intertwined fingers. He smirked a little, actually. 

Lehnsherr came out of the mansion as Janos and Alex were trading goods for a handful of bills. He looked. Um. Well, he was wearing leather pants. Tight leather pants. And combat boots, and a black shirt that stopped above his navel showing off about a mile of abs and hip bones before the low slung pants finally started to cover him up.

Hank jerked his eyes back up and saw that Lehnsherr’s hair was loose and fell in his eyes. Eyes that were rimmed in a thin layer of eye liner. Eyes that were narrowed at Hank. 

Lehnsherr showed no sign he realized the reason Hank was staring. Jesus. Hank gave up. He was going to die and accepting that fact would only make his fate easier to live with. 

Lehnsherr turned to Janos. “Where’s Az? He owes me a gram of coke.” 

“Fourth bedroom. Emma has him upset.”

Lehnsherr rolled his eyes. “Raven will be pleased. Thanks, Rip.” He ducked back inside and Hank felt himself relax again.

Janos wandered off then too, as another car pulled up to the party.

“Why did he call him Rip?” asked Hank, mainly to distract himself from abs of steel and preemptive suicide plans.

“Short for Riptide. He sells the soft stuff that’ll bring you back to shore off a bigger wave,” Alex said.

“Az is Azazel, his boss,” said Darwin before Hank could ask, “and Emma Frost, the Snow Queen, is Az’s easily offended and distracted girlfriend. They must be having another of their things.” 

“I don’t pity Janos, he always gets the worst of it.”

“Janos is in their bed as often as their pillows and blankets,” Darwin explained to Hank.

“So why will Raven be happy about their fight?”

“That’s another of those things you’ll have to wait to see because it will absolutely happen in front of you at some point.” Alex squeezed his hand kissed him on the cheek. 

They talked about when to start lighting up, and the consensus seemed to be right the fuck now. Hank declined this round, not that he was opposed in general.

“I suppose I have to choose between a cheap date and a loose one,” Alex winked.

Really he just wanted to get a feel for how far he could keep from Charles (and Lehnsherr) at any given moment tonight before he started to impair his judgement. 

“Don’t worry, man. Charles will have enough booze flowing that you can ply him up and get on that for free.”

“Where is Sean, anyway?” Hank said wryly, surprising even himself.

“Oh, I like him, Lexie, let’s keep him.”

~~

Hank had a strong feeling that he had found someone’s attempt at Xanadu. 

Music was thrumming through the whole mansion, beating a baseline for the movement of each body. The entirety of Westchester High must have been there, plus some older kids and twenty-somethings. Hank swears he saw Mactaggert somewhere in the crowd. There were illegal substances being abused everywhere he looked, not to mention the copious amounts of alcohol passing between so many under 21s. 

There was a dance floor set up in a massive room that Hank couldn’t fathom the everyday use of. Bodies writhed together like a massive semi-clothed orgy. 

And perched in the lap of his boyfriend in a massive throne-like chair, Kubla Khan himself surveyed his stately pleasure dome. 

Hank watched as Charles stuck his tongue down Erik’s throat, broke free, leaned over to do a line of blow off a side table - “Courtesy of the Snow Queen,” Alex muttered in Hank’s ear - and attached himself to Erik again.

Erik. Goddamn. Hank hated that shirt.

When Charles broke free again it was to whisper something in Erik’s ear. The other boy nodded and let Charles off his lap after another filthy kiss. Erik wandered away toward the bar, but Charles was headed right toward Hank. 

He barely had time to think before there were lips pulling on his earlobe then a posh voice saying in his ear, “I’m so happy you could make it, Hank.”

Surprisingly, Alex pulled Hank away from Charles by the arm. “Do you mind?” he said to Charles. “That is my date.”

“My, when did you grow balls, Summers, and when can I see them?”

Alex’s reply was cut off by Darwin. “Guys? I think someone would like to talk to you.”

Sure enough behind Charles was a group of giggling girls who couldn’t be older than freshmen. They seemed to be pushing one of their own, a petite redhead in a short skirt, forward to talk to Charles. 

“And what’s your name, love?” The girl’s entourage burst into another round of giggles.

“Jean. Jean Grey.”

“Ah. Grey. Your parents work for X-Med, don’t they?”

“Yeah.” She held out a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Charles ignored the hand and looked her slowly up and down, assessing. He said, “Likewise,” like the word was made of chocolate, and then stepped forward into the girl’s space to slide a suggestive hand down her left hip. He leaned in to murmur something in her right ear. The girl’s face flushed to the shade of her hair, but she nodded with a shy smile. Charles took her by the hand and led her through the crowd to the centre of the dance floor. 

He positioned himself behind her and started grinding her ass, holding her tight against his body. It was, oh, it was dirty. Charles’ hands were everywhere - her stomach, her bare thighs. He raised one hand briefly to her throat as if to strangle her, tilted her head back, and licked at her neck between his fingers. 

They carried on like that for several songs. Alex and Darwin had wandered off to get started on project Sean and even Jean’s posse had gotten bored once they realized none of them could convince Hank to dance, but Hank couldn’t tear himself away. Charles was looking directly at him now. As soon as he caught Hank’s eye, Charles pulled the girl even tighter against him by the hips and then slid one hand up to cup her breast and the other down to slip his fingertips minutely under the waist of her skirt. His eyes never left Hank. He didn’t see his boyfriend behind him.

And shit did Lehnsherr look mad. He looped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulled him bodily from the girl. Then he growled, fucking growled, at the confused girl who took a step back on instinct, and threw Charles over his shoulder in a fireman’s hold. 

Charles. 

Was. 

Beaming. 

He could not look more fucking ecstatic. He winked at Hank as Erik carried him past through to the smaller of the adjoined sitting rooms, threw Charles down on a couch, barked at everyone to get out, and slammed the door behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

“What’s the matter, Erik? We were just dancing.” The cheeky bastard was grinning smugly up at Erik, face still flushed from the effort of said ‘dancing.’ 

“Strip. Now.”

Charles stood slowly from the brown leather couch he had been dumped on and Erik took a seat, reclining with his hands behind his head.

“Oh, that kind of stripping.”

Erik waved a lazy hand in front of him in a ‘get on with it‘ gesture and replaced it behind his head. 

Charles smirked as he toed off his shoes. He started to sway to the music seeping through the door. His hips rolled in circles as he turned slowly on the spot, Erik’s eyes focused on his ass. He raised his hands above his head, bent his knees, and maneuvered his hips toward the floor. On his way back up he undid the buttons of his tight, tight, blood red shirt, starting with the fourth as the first three had already been left open. Each button revealed another red hickey or bruise or lovebite. He stopped once he reached the top of his black pants to slide the thin leather suspenders off his shoulders, hips never ceasing their hypnotizing twist. He pulled the shirt from his pants, turned, and let it flutter to the floor off his back lined with scratch marks. He undid the button and zip of his pants, placed the black leather fedora off his head onto Erik’s, and placed a foot on the couch beside Erik. 

He thrust and ground his crotch at Erik for a total of 45 seconds before Erik had enough and flipped Charles onto his back on the couch. 

“You are mine,” he snarled down at his lover. “You only dance like that for me, got it?”

Charles only had time to nod before Erik captured his lips in a bruising possessive kiss. Erik’s hands slid all over Charles body, touching every inch he could without moving his lips from Charles’. Soon he pulled free with a jerk and tugged Charles’ pants the rest of the way off. He sat up to undo his combat boots and Charles followed him up to kiss and suck at any part of Erik he could reach, push at Erik’s ‘shirt’ to get the other boy to take it off. 

Erik stood once his shoes were off and slipped the leather pants off his slim hips. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. Charles licked his lips at the sight of the massive hard cock pointed at him. He leaned forward and took it in his mouth. Erik’s hand immediately found its way into Charles’ hair. He pushed his hips forward as Charles leaned in until he was almost all the way down Charles’ throat. He thrust in and out slightly less than carefully, holding the other boy still by his hair, growling whenever he whimpered to shut him up. When tears started down Charles’ face he pulled out gently - Charles fought to keep Erik’s cock in his mouth - and shoved the shorter boy down on the couch on his back for a third time. 

This time it was to slide off Charles’ shorts, put his knees over Erik’s own shoulders, pull out the butt plug, and slide home in one fluid series of motions. 

Charles gasped at the feeling of Erik’s cock suddenly balls deep inside him. He had just enough time to adjust before Erik started a punishing pace, dragging over his prostate with every thrust. Erik stared down at him. Their eyes locked and Charles could see through Erik’s fury and passion a deep burning love that he returned every scorching degree of. 

Soon they were both panting like the rutting animals they were. Erik came as soon as he got a scream out of Charles and the growing warmth inside him triggered Charles’ own orgasm. 

Erik collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

“Feel better now, Darling?”

Erik growled, “Just stick to the plan Charles.” 

~~

Oh, thought Hank as the door slammed shut behind Charles and Erik. He got it now. That was Charles’ endgame all along. Get Erik jealous, have fantastic sex. He didn’t see why Charles had to risk Hank’s life in the process, but at least it was over.

He hunted down Alex again and found him by himself leaning against a wall. He handed Alex one of the drinks he was carrying (hey, Hank could be a gentleman too) and leaned alongside him.

“Lose interest in operation Sean?”

“Wore out my welcome.”

“Already?”

“What can I say, I’m really talented at getting Sean plastered.”

“Good to know. Wanna try your hand on me?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Well, I didn’t mean ... what the hell, I mean it now.” 

“Let’s start with getting wasted, see where that leads.”

“Lead on.”

They polished off their drinks plus a few more rounds and a joint or two before heading out on the dance floor. Raven took their place on the wall. Or rather, she was shoved there by an older girl with ice blonde hair and a tongue down Raven’s throat. Hank was a little concerned at first, Raven had a girlfriend after all. That is until he spotted Angel a few feet away dancing with some guy but with her eyes fixed on Raven and the blonde looking nothing short of euphorically turned on.

Charles was back on the dance floor, his possessive boyfriend wrapped around him this time. Neither of them had put a shirt back on. Erik certainly seemed in better spirits. “Oh look, it’s your song, Charles” Hank heard him say when the man on the sound system began stating emphatically that he was NOT a whore. 

Hank lost track of them after a while. He felt loose and happy with the music pounding through his body and Alex’s hands on him. Darwin and Sean joined them after a while, looking rumpled and pleased. “Mission accomplished,” said Darwin cheekily. Sean was by far the highest of them all, and between trying to get back in Darwin’s pants and dancing off-rhythm with himself, he seemed fascinated by Hank’s face. 

Eventually, Hank wandered back toward the bar and found Erik and Charles again. Charles was up on the bar in just his tight slacks, fedora, and thin suspenders that met in a ‘Y’ on his back. He was leaning on his elbows with his head thrown back. Erik was behind the bar pouring tequila over the pile of whipped cream on Charles’ navel. Then he leaned forward and sucked the mixture off his boyfriend. Then he licked at Charles’ stomach, tonguing under the suspenders. He swirled his tongue into his bellybutton, sucked and bit a line up to a nipple and between his pecks where Hank was sure there was no whipped cream. 

After a while Erik seemed to finally deem Charles too clean and covered his stomach in cream and tequila again. When Erik put the bottle down Charles said, “Would you like to try, Hank?” Shit.

Erik was looking right at him. “Yes, would you like to try, Hank?” He came around the bar. His stomach was glistening as well and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. 

“No, I just came for another round. But I don’t need it. I’ll --” He tried to leave mid-sentence but Erik caught him by the collar as he spun around. 

“Charles is used to getting what he wants. And he wants you to do the shot, so go ahead.”

Hank tried not to look Erik in the eye. “Um, okay?”

Charles licked his lips as Hank leant forward feeling Erik’s gaze hot on the back of his neck. He quickly sucked the tequila from Charles’ bellybutton and tried to pull away, but Erik caught the back of his neck in his hand. “Missed a spot,” he said.

Hank continued to lick Charles clean, Erik guiding his head over Charles’ stomach. After at least two minutes Erik finally released him. “Get lost.”

“Thank you, Hank,” called Charles. Hank was already darting back through the crowd, but when he did look back Charles was sitting up on to bar with his legs wrapped tight around Erik’s waist, making out with him enthusiastically.

Hank found a washroom to cool off in before making his way back to his date. “What happened to drinks?” Alex asked. Hank just shook his head. Alex accepted this response and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck again, pulling him close to dance.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank lost himself for a while after that. Someone found another bottle of booze and it made the rounds, but Hank may have had more than his fair share. He sunk himself into Alex’s arms and just danced. He got passed around like a bong after a while, dancing with Darwin, Raven, even Emma - it turned out the blonde all over Raven was the Snow Queen herself - until she got drawn away by a crook of Janos’ finger toward a pouting man Hank assumed was Azazel. She was replaced by a smaller, more masculine body in Hank’s arms. He blinked and looked down. Charles. 

“Hello, gorgeous,” the boy said, pressing a thigh up between Hank’s legs, “you ready to let me get my lips around that cock?” 

Hank looked around for help. Alex was pinned between Sean and Angel, none of them paying attention to Hank’s problem. Darwin was over at the bar, and Raven had disappeared again. He was on his own.

“What about Erik?” he settled on asking Charles.

“What about him? He doesn’t need to know. This can be just between us. Why don’t you come with me, hmm?”

He took Hank by the hand and started to lead him off.

All Hank could do was nod.

He led Hank through the crowd and then upstairs to what Hank assumed was his own bedroom. All Hank saw of the room was a massive bed before Charles had him pressed up against the door their lips and half-hard cocks pressed together. He shoved a hand down Hank’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his dick.

“Charles? Are you up here?”

“Shit!” Charles hissed. He had Hank shoved in the closet just as Erik opened the bedroom door. “Darling!”

“What are you doing up here, babe?” His voice sounded dangerous. “Someone said they saw you go off with some guy. That wouldn’t be the geek you’ve been batting your eyes at all night, would it?”

“Of course not, my love. You know I was just playing, getting you all hot and bothered. I’d never even want anyone else.” Hank chanced a peek between the closet doors and saw that Charles was looking up at Erik innocently through his lashes. “Would you like me to prove it?” Oh no.

Erik strode over to Charles and tilted the boy’s face up to kiss him. “Hell yes.”

“Get on the bed, love.” Erik did. “Lose the pants. Up on your knees.” Erik wriggled out of the leather and flipped over so he was kneeling up, thighs and calves at ninety degrees. Charles dropped his pants as well and climbed up behind him. He slid his hands down Erik’s front and tilted his head back to kiss him. One of his hands dipped tantalizingly near Erik’s penis, ghosting over the length. He looked toward the closet over the boy’s shoulder and winked at Hank, the ass. Then he snatched the teasing hand away and used the other to shove Erik into the pillows by the top of his spine leaving his firm ass sticking up in the air.

Hank briefly wondered how Erik had garnered such a perfect tan all over before his thought was interrupted the noise that came from Erik when Charles’ tongue disappeared between those perfect golden ass cheeks. 

The boy was moaning, crooning. He tried to stifle his cries by stuffing a pillow in his mouth but Charles pulled away long enough to say “Make noise for me, baby,” and then he just got louder.

He whimpered softly when Charles got off the bed to grab some lube from the bedside table, but when Charles pushed two fingers into him in one go the noises were back. Hank thought it was far too little prep before Charles was pushing Erik open, but they were probably used to it the amount they fuck and whatever made this over sooner was alright with Hank. 

And then he found out that Raven had not exaggerated when she talked of Erik’s screams echoing through the house. Hank was sure the whole house could hear him even over the ear shattering music downstairs. When Charles started grunting as well with the effort of pushing his cock into his boyfriend over and over, Hank discovered that his hand had moved to his dick of its own volition. Charles looked up and directly at Hank when he started to fist himself. This was probably Hank’s chance to run, but he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Charles reached around Erik eventually and began to jerk him off. Hank found himself stroking to the same rhythm. Or maybe Charles was matching Hank, he couldn’t tell anymore. 

Hank came at the same time as Erik, making a mess on the back of Charles’ closet door, breathy sigh getting lost under Erik’s wail. Charles didn’t come for another five minutes, just kept fucking a blissed out Erik as if nothing had happened. 

When he was done, they curled up together on the bed and Hank tried to clean himself up with one of Charles’ shirts. He could afford it. He settled in to wait for his chance to escape after they fell asleep. 

“You can come out now, Hank,” said Erik to the room at large. Charles burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

Hank took a deep breath, zipped up, and stepped out of the closet.

“You knew?” he said to Erik. “You knew that he knew?” he added to Charles.

“Of course,” said Erik from his place wrapped around Charles. Charles just kept laughing.

“Oh, that’s sick. That is fucking disturbed. That’s ...” He remembered that he was still talking to Erik Lehnsherr. That the boy was still terrifying even if Hank was right. “Fuck you,” he finished instead and made to leave the room.

“Do you still want Charles to suck you off?” Erik called after him. Hank stopped.

“I don’t think you can offer that for Charles,” he said carefully.

“I think you’ll find he can. Just like I can ask you if you’d like Erik to fuck you while I give you that blow job.”

“Anything he’d like to watch, really,” added Erik.

“Which is why I’ll never ask you to fuck Erik. That’s a right reserved strictly for me.”

“Selfish brat,” Erik told Charles’ chest. 

“Like you can stand watching me fuck a woman if you’re not right there giving me verbal commands.”

Hank just stared between the two of them.

“Was the thing with Jean part of your big plan too?” Hank asked.

“The redhead?” Charles asked. “No, that was ... unscripted.” 

Erik growled softly this time, pulling Charles closer possessively. 

“Bitch.”

“It was hardly Jean’s --” Hank cut himself off when he realized Erik was referring to Charles. 

“So Hank, you’ve got the preview,” said Charles. “Want to try it out for yourself?” Hank did the staring thing again. “In a few minutes of course. I assume you cleaned off my closet door?”

“... I used one of your shirts.” Charles just smiled. He left for the bathroom leaving Hank in tense silence and Erik reclining non-plussed for a moment before he came back clean and with a cloth to clean up Erik. 

Erik got off the bed then and stalked naked over to Hank who still didn’t know whether to be scared, pissed off, or turned on. He knew he was the third. Erik put a hand on his chest. 

“We’ve been looking forward to getting you into bed, Hank. I know I said that I always make sure Charles gets what he wants, but if you want to leave, now would be the time. If not,” he slipped a hand down to undo a button on Hank’s shirt, “you are wearing way too much clothing.” When Hank said nothing, Erik undid all his buttons and pushed off his shirt and jacket in one go. After that got no response he pushed Hank down on the bed where Charles slid up behind him and reached around to undo his pants again. Erik yanked his pants and underwear off and tossed them on the floor next to the rest of Hank’s discarded clothing. 

“Nice,” Charles said in Hank’s ear when his cock was revealed. His hand slipped down between Hank’s legs as he sucked on his ear lobe and Erik climbed on the bed to straddle Hank. “What do you think, darling?” Charles asked Erik.

“Beautiful,” came the response. Hank wasn’t too flattered as Erik was looking straight at Charles when he said it and then they were making out over his shoulder.

Erik broke away and captured Hank’s lips instead. It was everything Hank would have imagined kissing Erik Lehnsherr would be like if he had stopped being terrified long enough to think about it. He grabbed Hank by the back of the head (other hand undoubtedly caressing some part of Charles) like he was forcing him into the kiss. It was the right amount of tongue and too much teeth and absolutely perfect. 

Hank didn’t know what to do with his hands. He sort of waved them in the air until Charles grabbed him by the wrists and placed them on Erik’s taut thighs. He slid Hank’s hands up and down Erik’s skin with his hands on top of Hank’s. Hank didn’t notice when he started moving on his own until there was a set of hands on his hip and half hard dick and he discovered it was Charles’. 

Eventually, Erik got off of Hank and they all stretched out on the bed on their sides, this time with Charles in front of Hank and Erik behind. Erik and Hank were beginning to recover, both half hard by this point (they were teenagers, after all), but Charles, Hank discovered, had already bounced back. He was rock-solid and purpling. 

“‘Insatiable’ is the word you’re looking for,” Erik whispered in his ear when he noticed Hank noticing. 

Hank’s reply was cut off by Charles on his lips so instead he reached down and fisted Charles’ cock forcing a gasp out of the shorter boy. Erik was paying them no attention and was instead focusing his efforts on Hank’s ass. He squeezed and caressed, even spanked it once in warning when Hank pushed Charles too close to the edge. “Not yet,” he hissed. He reached for the lube and traced a wet finger down Hank’s crack, swirled it around his pucker.

“Relax,” said Charles, breathless, before recapturing Hank’s lips.

Hank was tense, he realized. He felt his body almost slump at Charles’ prompting and then one of Erik’s long thin fingers breaching him. Erik fucked him with one finger for a long time, stretching him, before he added a second and crooked his finger to hit Hank’s prostate. Hank moaned into Charles’ mouth and felt Erik smirk where his face was pressed to Hank’s back. Charles reached in between Hank’s legs, but bypassed his cock and only stopped briefly to roll and squeeze his balls. Instead, he slipped a finger into Hank alongside Erik’s. They stretched and finger fucked him together.

When Hank was good and stretched and about 30 seconds away from begging either of them to fuck him, Erik rolled a condom on to Hank and himself and sat them up. Erik sat on his heels with his back resting against the headboard. He placed Hank in his lap, knees either side of his own, back to chest. Charles moved so he was lying in front of them and placed his hands on Hank’s thighs, spreading him open further for Erik. 

Hank had no warning before Erik lifted him by the hips and sunk himself all the way into Hank’s ass. Hank choked on his scream as he felt Charles’ mouth on his cock. 

Erik fucked him slow, and hard, and brutally deep. He lifted Hank off him gently with strong arms and pulled him back down rough, slamming his own hips up at the same time so he could hear Hank cry out every time.

Charles sucked him fast and skillfully, head jerking back and forth in a blur. His tongue wrapped around Hank and his cheeks hollowed, his motions precise but incredibly quick. He knew right where to place pressure and where to tease. Hank didn’t think you could get something down your throat that far. He had never seen someone give a blowjob without using their hands before, but Charles nestled his nose in the thatch of hair at the base of Hank’s dick and Hank saw why he didn’t need to.

Hank came when Charles slipped his finger back into Hank’s ass alongside Erik’s dick.

Erik came when Charles started to wrap his hand around his cock every time he was pulled out of Hank.

They collapsed into a panting heap on top of Charles. When they had caught their breath and disposed of their condoms, Erik pushed Hank’s head down and said, “Charles hasn’t come yet,” before giving Charles a wet open mouthed kiss. Hank immediately started sucking, all hesitancy gone. He emulated Charles’ skill best he could but lacked the precision and shut off gag reflex. Charles didn’t seem to mind.

Somehow Erik knew when Charles was about to come and pulled Hank’s head up so Charles’ cock slipped from his lips with a pop. Then he leaned down and replaced Hank so Charles could come deep in Erik’s throat. 

They lay there five minutes in silence before Erik said, “Okay, get out.”

“What?” Hank hadn’t been laying money on it, but he had hoped that the messing with him part of this was over.

“This isn’t a slumber party, Hank. We all got what we wanted. Now I want to sleep off my high with the man I love.” Hank would have been threatened by that before, but he knew now that Erik was being genuine. 

He slipped on his boxers and ducked out wearing nothing else. As he closed the door behind him he heard Charles say softly, “Goodnight, Hank.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hank was going to die. And this time it wasn’t even at the hands of Erik Lehnsherr. This time it would be a drill wound to the head as soon as Hank found a tool shed and got the chance to relieve the pressure in his skull. 

He flopped out of bed and stumbled to the en-suite bathroom where he threw up, took a piss, and washed his face. His eyes were red behind his glasses and finger combing did little for his hair. Luckily, there was a brand new comb, toothbrush and razor in a little fancy cup beside the sink. Gods, this house. He made use of the first two and decided to forgo the third in favour of coffee. Coffee now. Maybe he liked being furry anyway. 

He stumbled back into the bedroom and saw for the first time he wasn’t alone. Alex was curled up peacefully, sound asleep and naked under the covers. It came back to him that Alex had found him last night in his boxers and simply took him by the hand without asking any questions. He had led him down a long hall to a room with a bed where a grateful Hank jerked him off. Alex passed out immediately after orgasm and Hank followed shortly. 

The guest room Alex and Hank spent the night in was at the far end of the west wing of the house meaning when he left Alex to continue his quest he had to pick his way over dozens of passed out partiers to get to the kitchen. He was still in just his underwear, he just didn’t quite care anymore. 

Azazel the drug dealer was wrapped around a half naked passed out Emma on one of the couches in the first living room Hank passed though. Seemed they had made up. Janos was sitting near their heads fully dressed and looking completely composed. He had a book open in one hand and the other was stroking through Az’s hair. He looked up and nodded politely as Hank tripped over a sophomore who was lying half under the coffee table. He was the most cultured drug dealer Hank had ever met - not that that was a long list - but the almost silent manner of the man was terrifying in its own right Hank supposed. 

Hank wandered through the mansion slowly hoping to not step on anyone else. It seemed most of the party crowd had gone home to sleep it off but still there must have been at least fifty teens in varying states of consciousness, inebriation, and nudity between Hank’s bed and the kitchen. 

Raven was already there standing at the counter making toast in her bathrobe when Hank reached his destination. He wondered briefly if she had anything on underneath but figured it was her house anyways. 

A couple of Jean Grey’s acolytes were asleep on the table in the breakfast nook. The girl herself had fled home crying last night when Sean had explained to her what exactly Erik was probably doing to him for dancing with her. 

Raven pushed a plate and cup of coffee toward him when he sat at the island on a stool and shook her head when he tried to thank her aloud. Instead he smiled and accepted her offering with medicinal silence.

“Good morning!” Ow. It was not fair that Charles could be that chipper (and loud) after a night like the one they had. He was wearing a shirt that clearly didn’t belong to him - a retro yellow women’s tee with a care bear on it - and tiny, tiny, powder blue swim trunks. He looked wide awake and freshly fucked, but, to be fair, he was always freshly fucked. 

He put an arm around his sister and kissed the top of her blonde locks. “Did Emma give you the E I bought for you?” Raven smirked and opened her mouth. “Oh don’t scar poor Hank with how she gave it to you, he’s been through enough this week.” What he did next completely negated that sentiment, if you asked Hank. “You can give us the details later,” he said, lingering his mouth over hers. Then he kissed his sister on the mouth in a rather unbrotherly way, slapped her ass, and sauntered out the glass door toward the pool. 

Hank gaped after Charles - who was stripping off the shirt and slipping into the pool - but not for the reason he would have the day before. Raven caught sight of Hank’s face and started laughing so hard she had to grip onto the counter to keep from falling over. 

“You, um. You and ... Okay. It’s ... fine. I, I won’t tell.” 

“Won’t tell what?” grumbled a voice behind him. Erik slouched in looking like Hank felt (physically, emotionally Hank was a little shell shocked and he couldn’t even imagine Erik looking surprised). He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair stuck out in all directions. He was wearing only a dark grey pair of slouchy sweats.

Hank said “Um,” again. Raven just kept laughing. 

Erik poured himself a coffee, knocked all of it back in one go, and poured another. Then he set it down beside Raven and wrapped an arm around her stomach from behind. He kissed her on the neck and stole her toast with the other hand. “Did Charles break him again? I thought we agreed to give him a couple days to become coherent.”

“Hank just ...” She turned to Hank and spoke to him instead. “See Hank,” she gestured to Erik and herself, “there’s nothing to tell anyway.” Erik made an amused noise of comprehension.

“That’s not really what I meant.”

Erik laughed for some inexplicable reason before grabbing his coffee and wandering off with Raven’s toast to watch his boyfriend splash around in the pool. 

Raven changed the subject then and it was a good half hour of Hank valiantly trying to make normal conversation before Raven deigned to mention, “By the way, Charles and I aren’t actually related.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sure Charles and Erik were a damn good lay, but they really were just too fucking crazy for Hank to handle long term. Hank swore he’d never sleep with them again. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have let Erik throw him (literally) back into their bed a couple weeks later while he was over to do some homework with Raven. 

But it really wasn’t Hank’s fault the third time. He caught them ... well, he caught them placing chess of all things. Hank just really wasn’t expecting that. Granted, they were naked, but chess, really? That time Hank broke his resolve to not go back there out of pure shock. 

Luckily, Alex gave really good head and Darwin loved to watch, and Sean, it turned out, was fascinated by glasses if given tequila after weed and somehow that always turned into Hank fucking him hard over the nearest flat surface, and maybe Hank could do without Charles Xavier and his fucking mental boyfriend (and if you can specify someone else as ‘fucking mental’ in a sentence about Charles Xavier, run). 

The conversation he had with his friends at lunch the Monday after that party somehow didn’t make him feel better. But they were trying.

“It’s all right, Hank,” Raven said to him. “They always pull something with the people they want to fuck. They get bored without the mind games. God forfend they just say ‘Hello, we’re both unbelievably attractive and our bed is in that direction’”

“Always works for us,” Angel added.

“Yeah it does,” Raven agreed smugly, kissing her girlfriend and making Darwin roll his eyes. “I guarantee they’ll be fucking with but not yet fucking someone else by the end of next week. It’ll be probably be that redhead freshman my brother dry humped on the dance floor. Chances are that’ll be long game strategy though, more than likely Erik will deem her too young. It really is just Charles that has no sense of decency.”

“So they fuck with people like this all the time?” 

“With me it was Erik luring me in with really good drugs and saying that we had to keep quiet about it or his rich boyfriend would cut him off,” said Darwin.

“You?”

“And me. I didn’t know Erik existed until Charles had me flat on my back in a hotel bed.” At least Alex had the decency to blush, but that could be because Darwin had a hand on Alex’s crotch under the table.

“Classic. They got me and Angel at the same time.” Sean gave a sort of reminiscent sigh. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was inebriation and what was just Sean.

“They played us separately,” Angel said. “I had just transferred in, so Erik went for me and said his name was Charles. They somehow had us fighting over ‘Charles’ within a week.” 

Hank turned to Raven. “Oh, no, not even Charles is that much of a lech. Not with his own sister. I went to them. Separately. Probably where they got the idea for Angel and Sean. This was before Erik realized the types of things Charles was willing to do to get his attention and before Charles realized that Erik had never in his life touched someone without Charles in the room. They screamed at each other for a week before they realized I wanted them both together, then ...”

“So did you all do it?” Hank looked around the table.

No one answered, but no one met his eyes either.


End file.
